Wrath of a demon
by crystalangel1991
Summary: Kyoya has a sister, and he will do everything he can to keep her safe. Unfortunately, even if he keeps her safe, will he be able to provide all that she needs, like love? This is were Dino comes int he picture and shows her what she was missing in her life. Dino X OC


Name: Suki Hibari  
Age: 18 years old  
Setting: You are Kyoya's older sister.

*Your Point of View*

You were looking for Kyoya. He had forgotten his lunch and you were determined he ate something. He just got out of the hospital for a cold. He was 15yrs, but could be so careless at times; you had to take care of him. If it wasn't you, then who would?

You went to Namimori middle school looking for him but couldn't find him. You stopped a kind looking boy with a smile. The boy blushed and waited for you to talk.

"Excuse me, but have you seeing Kyoya?"

"Kyoya Moto?"

You shook your head, "Kyoya Hibari."

The boy's eyes widen and he stuttered, "ky-kyo-kyoya Hib-Hibari?"

"Yes, I'm going to bring his lunch to him."

A baby suddenly kicked the boy in the head and landed in front of you.

"Ciaossu, Suki."

"Baby?"

"If you are looking for your brother, then he is upstairs on the rooftop."

You smiled and hugged the baby, kissing his chubby cheek. He was so helpful!

"Thank you Baby."

You put him down and started your journey to the rooftop.

*Tsuna's Point of View*

You came out of your daze just to see the girl walk into the building. You turn to Reborn to ask, you think you heard wrong but just to make sure.

"Is that Hibari's sister?"

*bam* a kick to the head.

"R-R-Reborn!"

"You need to know everything about your subordinates, dame-Tsuna. That is Hibari's precious older sister."

You were in shock, she seemed nice, so unlike Hibari. You haven't met her for long, so maybe you were wrong, but you hadn't being greeted him an I'll bite you to death, like Hibari's usual greeting. The more important matter was that Hibari had an older sister!

*Your Point of View*

You made it to the rooftop, but as you were coming up you heard unusual crashing sounds. You open the door to reveal a Kyoya with tonfa's out and savagely hitting a blond guy who was blocking his hits with a whip.

"Kyouya!" You yelled and everything paused. Kyoya puts his tonfa's away and stood up straight.

The blond guy still had his whip out and was watching you and your brother with interest.

"I brought you your Lunch! It's noon, so eat up!"

Kyoya took the bento from you and glared at the blonde guy. It was kyoya's way of asking him to leave, but the blonde guy didn't quite get it.

"Hi I'm Dino Cavallone." He proceeded to hug you, but right before he could make contact a tonfa swipe went between the both of you. Kyoya was now standing in front of you. You stepped besides Kyoya and smile at the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Suki, his older sister. I'm afraid Kyo-kun isn't fond of western greetings."

"Ah, it's alright. I should have known"

"Hn."

"I brought extra food, why don't you join us Dino-san, Mr.?"

You look at the unknown elder gentleman and Dino. Kyoya growled but you paid no attention to him.

"That would we great, wouldn't it Romario. I should learn more about my cute student!"

You smiled and opened your backpack and took 2 more bento's. You were going to give it to Kyo-kun's right hand man, and an extra one just in case.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

You shook your head and replied with a smile, "I already ate, don't worry about me. I'll just keep you guys company."

"I don't like crowds."

"Then you may leave, I'll eat with them."

Kyoya glared at you while you kept your smiled on. Kyoya just hn'ed and walked to the metal fence that was around the ceiling. He sat looking outside and ignored you.

You sat on the ground and Dino followed your movements while Romario went to sit, but look quite uncomfortable sitting on the ground.

"You know Romario-san, there is a cafeteria you can use. It's downstairs."

He looked at his boss, and was about to shake his head when Dino interrupted him.

"It's alright Romario, I can handle myself."

"but boss, I d—"

"Romario, don't worry so much. Go."

Romario sighed and went murmuring something about klutz and preventing something. You just shrugged it off and sat in front of Dino.

Dino opened the bento and you could have sworn you saw stars in his eyes.

"Wow! This looks great Suki!"

You heard a growl from the fence that went ignored by Dino and you.

"Thank you, well dig in!"

Dino picked up his chopsticks and opened his mouth, but before the food could reach his mouth the food slipped and fell on the floor. He tried again but the same thing happen. He was getting pink. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"hahaha, I'm not that hungry. Than-."

His stomached cut him off with a hungry roar. His face turned pink and he laughed harder.

You smiled at Dino and picked up the chopsticks, getting some food and brining it close to Dino's lips.

"It's alright Dino-san. If you didn't know how to use chopsticks you could have told me. I'm more than happy to help."

Dino turned pink but opened his mouth nonetheless accepting the food being offered. You continued to feed Dino completely unaware of the pair of eyes glaring at the poor blond.

You engaged in idle chit chat about Namimori and fun things there are. Sometimes you talked about Kyoya and how you were proud of him for all he does.

*Kyoya's Point of View*

You kept thinking, "I'm going to bite that herbivore to death."

You couldn't believe Suki was being so friendly with someone like him, but you were slightly surprise of the things she said about you.

"I'm proud of having someone so caring as a brother."

"Caring?" You could hear doubt in his voice. Suki just nodded with a smile.

You sighed and continued to glare at the flushed idiot, even though it went completely unaware by both parties.

*Your point of view*

"Well Dino-san, it was nice to meet you. I have to go now."

"okay, thank you for the meal. I hope we meet soon Suki-chan."

You got up and left but not before heading over to Kyoya; who chose to remain unmoving from where he was sitting. You kneeled down and hugged him.

"See you home Kyo-kun! I'll make your favorite for dinner, ok?"

"Hn"

With one final wave to both of them you left.

As you were walking home, you felt pretty good. You had a nice day; however, the odds were not in your favor since a hand grabbed you from behind and covered you mouth, dragging you inside a van.

"muahahahah! Finally, we have the precious sister of that Demon! We shall get our revenge now!" an old and scary man looked at you with hate in his eyes.

You backed away from him until your back hit the van's wall. You whimpered, he smelled of alcohol and his smirk was full of bad intentions. He got closer to you and grabbed your hair, fisting it in his palm. He smiled which made you want to puke and pulled you head back, making it slam against the van wall.

You felt dizzy and then you were swallowed into the darkness.

*Tsuna's Point of view*

Your eyes were wide and your heart was racing. You just watched Hibari's older sister get kidnap. You ran after the car, but it was too far. Hibari was going to kill you, and oh god! What was going to happen to Suki!

*bam*

"ITAI! Re-Re-Reborn!"

"Get a hold of yourself dame-Tsuna. As boss of the Vongola you need to figure out what to do next."

"I don't want to be boss!"

*bam*

"Focus! Suki-chan is trouble!"

You nodded and a surge of power filled you. "REBORN!" and with that you dashed after the van. You had your sights on it, it was far but with your current state you easily got up to it. You stood in front of the van and stopped it with one hand.

An old man got out of the back carrying an unconscious Suki in his arms. You glared at him, "give her to me."

"Or what? If you haven't notice you are all alone. Guys take care of him."

Guys got out of the van while the old man was watching with a sick twisted smirk. You defeated them within minutes and the old guy was getting nervous, he was sweating.

"Hand her to me."

He took out a knife but before he could do anything he was struck down by a very livid raven hair, tonfa wilding demon. "I'll bite you to death."

He took Suki in his arms and kicked the guy in the gut. He handed Suki to Dino with a glare.

"Take care of her," then he turned his glare to Reborn and nodded. The guy behind him started to stand up but Hibari struck him in the head with his tonfa knocking him unconscious. He then made a phone call, "get to the intersection of 5th and Nami street. Bring the car. Oh, and prepare the interrogation room." He snapped the phone shut and angry waves were coming off him.

You were scared. Not a minute later a black van appeared and the disciplinary committee guys went out.

"Collect them all." He then walked to the old man and kicked him. "I want this one." And with that he got in the car.

You had shivers in all of your body. Hibari was a scary man, especially when it came to his sister.

*Bam*

"Itai!"

"Dame-Tsuna, I can read your mind. You are scared, but you have to be prepared to defend the ones you love, even if it means doing things you never thought of. This is mafia." His fedora covered his eyes. Dino was looking at Suki with a serious face.

*Bam!* "Reborn! Why did you hit Dino-san!"

"Reborn! Was it necessary to hit me?"

"He is taking too long to react. Take her home Dino. When he is done, he will let you know."

"Alright."

With that you walked home with a new light. There were people who could hurt your friends and like Hibari, you had to do what you needed to take care of them.

Unknown to you, Reborn was smirking in the background, quite proud of something.

*Dino's Point of View*

You were at Kyoya's house, thanks to Romario getting the address and 'unlocking' the door, which was more like picking the lock and breaking in.

It was all traditional and you couldn't help but think 'just like I thought. It's a nice house.'

You went in and went searching for a room. The place was quite big, much bigger than you thought, but after 10 minutes of mindlessly walking around you found a room with a futon.

As you walked into you thought it was her room. It was simple but had some feminine touches here and there. You laid her in the futon and sighed not really knowing what to do now but wait. You decided to snoop around for a bit.

You walked over to the desk and found pictures of the desk of Suki and Kyoya. She was hugging Kyoya while he was glaring at the camera. You could almost hear the, 'I'll bite you do death.' Threat. You chuckled and looked at other pictures. They were all of her and Kyoya doing various things. 'that's strange, where are the other family members.'

"Dino-san?" a soft was heard. You turned and blushed when you saw her sleepy eyes, messy hair and flushed cheeks, plus it didn't help her dress strap had slipped and her shoulder was bare, giving an opening for her chest to be seen and her dress hem had risen giving you a look of her milky thighs.

You walked closer to her but before you could reach her you tripped over nothing and fell right in front of her on her face .

"Dino-san!" Suki shouted and kneeled next to you. "Are you alright?"

You blushed and looked up at her. "hahaha, I'm fine. I meant to do that!"

"It's alright Dino-san. Everyone trips sometimes. Right?" She smiled at you helped you up.

"Yeah."

"Why don't we go the living room, and I'll make us some dinner?"

"o-okay!"

You started to follow her out but you tripped again on you own feet and fell on her.

"oomph!"

"eek!"

She had fallen on her hands and knees while you fell behind her making her collapse on the floor with your weight.

"I'm sorry!"

*Kyoya's point of view*

You walked in your house and were going to make sure that Suki was alright. That old man broke easy after you broke a few of his bones and now he wasn't going to be a threat to anyone. You heard a thump and ran up the stairs where you heard the noise.

"I'm sorry!"

You opened the door and immediately saw red. Suki was on laying on the ground with that stupid blond herbivore pinning her. They were both blushing and her dress had hiked up and her shoulder strap was down. He was trying to take advantage of your innocent sister.

"I'll bite you death."

You took out your tonfas and went to attack but Suki stood up immediately and hugged him, shielding him with her body, her back to you, his face in her chest, making him flush even more as your glared worsen.

*Your Point of View*

"Kyoya!"

He stopped the attack but was breathing heavily and glaring at Dino.

"It was an accident. He fell and we tripped. Nothing more!"

Kyoya still growled and you turned to look at him, letting go of Dino and giving Kyoya the 'I'm older than you,' look and saying in a firm voice.

"Put the weapons down. I already said it was an accident. I shouldn't explain myself to you. I'm older and what I do with my love life doesn't concern you."

"It does when you are in my room."

You heard Dino take a deep breath, but you ignore it. You had to calm him down or he was going to hurt poor Dino.

"Kyoya, please."

Your brother growled and put the tonfas away. You smiled and grabbed Dino's hand while running out the room, "We'll see you down in 20 minutes for dinner!"

You ran to kitchen and sighed, that was close. You noticed Dino staring at your joined hands and you both flushed and let go.

"Sorry, I tripped you."

"It's alright, like I said before everyone falls."

"Right. Thank you for saving me, and sorry for bringing you to the wrong room."

"It's right, it was an honest mistake. Kyoya can be protective sometimes, but I know how to handle him." You winked and went to the fridge.

"I thought it was you room though? With all those pictures of you and him and the flower drawings."

"Oh I decorate his room. At first he was hesitant and kept taking them out, but after some convincing he eventually gave up."

*Dino's Point of View*

You smiled, she really had your wild student on a leash, even if both of them didn't know it. There bond was really strong.

She smiled at you and handed you some vegetables with a knife, "if you are staying for dinner, you are going to help me cook."

"I can't cook."

"It's alright. I'll cook, you just chop the veggies really tiny, almost invisible to the human eyes. Kyoya doesn't really eat them, but I put them in any way so that he will eat them."

You gulped, you hoped you weren't going to hurt yourself or even worst, her, with your cooking skills.

*later that night*

*Your Point of view*

"Dinner is ready, let's dig in."

"Shouldn't we wait for Kyoya."

"Hn."

"Ah! When did you get here!" exclaimed Dino.

"He was here 5 minutes ago Dino. Didn't you notice him?"

"right." You smiled and went to eat. You saw Dino hesitate and frowned a little. He was looking at Kyoya and how he was eating his Sloppy Joe hamburger without getting a mess. You guess he was a little clumsy but it was alright. He was a good person and that was all that mattered.

Dino then got a determined look on his eyes and tried to eat but the food went down to his shirt.

"Dino-san, would like me to help you?"

"huh?" his head snapped to you and looked a little pink.

"I know it's a little difficult to eat. Let me help you."

You heard a growl but ignored it, Kyoya sure was weird sometimes. You sat next to Dino and cut his hamburger into bite size.

"Thank you."

You nodded and went to reach for one to feed him, but he reached for one as well and your hands touched making both your faces burn with embarrassment.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

'Why am I getting all flustered?' You thought as your heart began to race and you looked at Dino, who was looking at you.

You smiled at him shyly and picked up and piece with your hand offering it to him. He opened his mouth and let you feed him.

As soon as the dinner was over you heard a knock on the door and went to open it. It was Romario looking for Dino-san.

"Romario, what you doing here?"

"Boss, I thought you might like to return to the hotel to rest."

Dino checked his watch and saw it was rather late. He nodded and went to say goodbye to Kyoya first.

"Bye Kyoya! I'll see you tomorrow for more practice!"

"Hn."

When he reached the door he grabbed your hand and pulled you out with him.

"Dino-san?"

"I needed to tell you something, but if your bother heard me he would of killed me."

"What is it Dino-san?"

He was blushing and looked towards Romario making a gesture with his head. Romario gave his boss a thumb up and got in the car.

Dino was turning red . "Dino-san, are you alright?"

He nodded

"Suki! I know we haven't know each other for long, but I-I-I." He stuttered.

*BAM!*

"Itai! Reborn!"

"Reborn-kun!"

"What are you here!"

"You are taking too long, you no good student! At this rate, you will never manage to ask her out."

"Reborn!" They both continue to argue

You were blushing, did you just hear right? Dino wanted to ask you out?

"yes." You said and both males stopped and looked at you. Dino was blushing while Reborn was smirking. He tipped his hat and jumped off.

"really?"

You nodded and blushed. Dino smiled shyly and approached you slowly. Your blushed and leaned into him. He held your waist and pulled your closer while you supported yourself on his shoulder. Your heart thumped and you closed your eyes. You felt a soft brush against your lips. You lean a little more and so did him. The kiss was getting stronger and he pulled you so that your body was flushed to him and your finger got tangled in his hair. He licked your lips and just when you were about to reciprocate you heard a slam. You both separated with flushed faces.

"Suki, get inside." Kyoya was glaring. You glared back. You weren't going to let him push you around. You were his sister and did everything you could for him but you also had a life and he needed to understand that. Before you could say anything Dino pulled you behind him.

"Kyoya, Suki is old enough to make her decisions."

"Hn. They are not wise ones."

"It's not your choice. She will decide if she wants to be with me or not."

"I won't allow it." Kyoya replied stubbornly.

"Kyoya, your sister is happy. Doesn't that count for something? Do you want her to dedicate her life to you and pass her days lonely? Don't you want her to be happy?"

Kyoya looked to you and then Dino. He growled at Dino and walked away in the house. Dino turned to look at you gave him a small glare.

"You shouldn't have said that to Kyoya."

"I was just trying to protect you!"

"Kyoya would never hurt me! Of course he is going to be a little selfish and immature! He-."

"Like he isn't always selfish and immature! He is being a selfish brat! He need-."

You snapped. You could take a lot of things but when it came to Kyoya you became a lion. He could say anything he wanted about you but not Kyoya. You slapped him.

"You're the one being immature and a jerk! Do you even know why Kyoya acts like that! I am the only family member he has left! Our parents died when we were young and our grandmother died 2 years ago. He is afraid of being alone, even if he denies it. He just wants to know that he is loved and that we are still going to be a family. He doesn't want to lose me! All he wants is a family!" You finished with tears in your eyes and you ran in your house.

*Dino's Point of View*

You held your cheek. You had no idea how hard they had it.

You thought back and looked at the car, remembering all the people that supported you. You remember how hard you had it at first but then you had all those people to support you and help you when you needed it. They had no one but themselves. You need to be more patient but Kyoya made it hard. You sighed and walked to the car, ashamed of your words towards you're student.

"Boss! Your cheek!"

"Ah, it's okay guys. I deserve it."

They all were quiet. "I messed up with Suki. She is upset and I don't know how to fix it."

They all stared at you for a while and started shouting ideas.

"Buy her flowers!"

"No, chocolates!"

"Make her a card."

"Serenade her!"

"You should just stop being a whimp and apologize to her." Reborn said which made you jump.

*BAM!*

"Ouch!"

"Boss!"

"What was that for!"

*BAM!*

"There is another one for not knowing. You can't buy your forgiveness from a girl like Suki. You have to apologize and mean it. I'm sure she will forgive you. If not then I will punish you." He then sipped on his espresso while you paled.

*2 days later*

You were on the roof top waiting for Kyoya to spar and hopefully apologize to him and ask him for help in seeing Suki. Every time you tried to go see her at her house Kyoya would answer and tell you to leave with a glare. Suki was avoiding you.

*Your Point of view*

You were sulking at your house. You were ashamed of your rash actions with Dino. You were too tough on him and too rash. You should have never slapped him. You sighed and decided to take a nap and clear your mind for a while.

*Dino's Point of view*

Kyoya finally showed up but instead of attacking you like you thought he would he threw something at you. You caught and looked at it with confusion.

"Kyoya? A key?"

"Suki is sulking. It's a key to the house."

"You want me to fix things with her?"

He gave you an are you an idiot look.

"Fix it or I'll bite you to death."

You smiled and nodded.

"Thank you! Bye!"

You guess he really cared for her and was putting his feeling aside to see her happy.

*Kyoya's Point of view*

Your stomach growled. Your sister's food was uneatable when she was upset. You were hungry, and if it took that dumb idiot to make her happy so that you could eat then it was all good. At least that is what you told yourself…. But deep down you knew her happiness was what really mattered to you.

*Your Point of view*

You woke up when you heard a crash and grabbed a large book to use just in case. You knew it wasn't Kyoya, he didn't make any noise at all.

You gulped and when you saw the door open you threw the book at the person.

"Ouch!"

Your eyes widen and you covered your mouth. Dino sat there rubbing his head.

You ran to him and lightly touched his forehead.

"I'm sorry Dino-san, I didn't it was you and I was scared and -."

He grabbed the back of your head and pulled you in for a kiss. It was short and sweet but left your lips tingly.

"I'm sorry for being a stubborn and immature jerk. Please forgive me. I'll try my hardest to be understanding."

"Oh Dino-san!"

You hugged him.

"I'm sorry too! I shouldn't have acted so rashly and I should have never hit you. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me."

You looked at him in the eyes. His eyes were soft, "I deserve it."

You shook your head and were going to apologize to him once more but he kissed you again. Your eyes closed you let yourself be taken by the kiss. You moaned a little and whimpered against his lips. He grabbed your waist and pulled you closer.

You bit his lip and he moan. You broke away to breath and pushed him to the ground with a daze look while you straddled him. He pulled you head and attacked your lips once more determined to memorize your mouth, taste, moans. He grabbed your hips and brought you closer to him so that you were sitting on him fully. You touched his chest and felt his muscles while his hands did their own exploring. You moaned and flushed breaking the kiss while he attacked your neck with soft kisses. You giggled and pushed him away but he was determined to hear you laugh.

"Dino!"

"Suki!" he copied you're and laughed. You smiled at him and pecked him on the lips once. He tried to followed your lips but you put your fingers to his mouth to stop him.

"It's 3:30 Kyoya should be home in 15 minutes. We have to take it slow in front of him or he is going to have a fit."

Dino nodded in understanding and helped you up.

"Let's watch a movie."

"Alright."

*3 months later*

Dino went back and forth from Japan to Italy. He came as often as he could but you couldn't complain. He was work to do, being a mafia boss an all. He told you about 2 weeks into the relationship because he wanted to make sure that you knew everything before getting involved with him. You accepted him because you were falling for him and knew he was good.

*ring* *ring* *ring*

"Hello?"

"Suki-chan! It's me!"

"Dino-kun, how are you?"

"I'm good. I actually have a surprise for you."

You heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"Give me a second Dino-kun. I have to answer the door."

"Sure."

As soon as you open the door you squeal with happiness and hugged the blond horse.

"Dino-kun."

You dropped the phone and hugged him, pecking him on the lips.

"Hi Suki. I missed you."

"I missed you too!"

"Come in."

You held his hand and pulled him inside. He was looking to the sides, probably for Kyoya. They were getting better with each other but they were still cautious of your time and were childish at times since they didn't like sharing you. Hey, at least the physical fights had stopped.

"He is at school. Patrolling."

Dino nodded and you sat him on the couch, kissing him, giving him all the affection you have saved for three months. When the kiss was finally over you flushed and tried to recuperate your breath.

"The real surprise is that I am staying for 2 weeks here!"

You smiled.

"Good, I have a lot of things to tell you and we have a lot kissing to make up for."

Dino flushed and pushed you down on the couch to kiss you.

You were so happy with his man and you even see yourself becoming more on the future. Possibly having a family with him with the demon of your brother.

You smiled and went back to kissing him, getting lost in his essence.


End file.
